The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request.
There is often a desire to share data among various users of the aforementioned database systems. For example, companies may merge, form partnerships or enter into supplier or vendor agreements that could be facilitated by sharing one another's data. Moreover, there is a desire to share data securely. For example, there may be a desire to only share a portion of a user's data with certain users, etc. Unfortunately, accomplishing the foregoing may be further complicated if different user data is stored in different physical locations.
Heretofore known efforts approach the issue of connecting different computer architectures together. Unfortunately, the result is complex protocols or procedures for exchanging information about interfaces. A fresh approach to sharing data, on the other hand, could greatly enhance users' and organizations' abilities to work together.